You're Not Hesitant To Fall In Love?
by Vivant vous alle
Summary: Kate uses Jack to make Sawyer jealous, but in the end, does she really want to give Jack up and tell him the truth? Or now does she think of him as more than just someone she can use to get the guy she wants?
1. Jealousy

"Kate! Hey! Wait up!" Claire's voice rung in Kate's ears and she winced at the pain in her skull.

"Yeeeees Claire?" Kate said quietly, any loud noises made her want to jump in the ocean and drown.

"Hey, have you seen Sawyer? I need to talk to him." Claire seemed eager and out of breath. Kate smirked at the sound of his name. But she felt a pang of jealousy, _"Why is she looking for him? What does she want with Sawyer? She better keep her skanky paws off of him!"_ "Yes, he's in the caves with Jack." She told Claire after trying to convince herself that the woman had no romantic interest in Sawyer. Besides, she had seen Claire with Charlie last night on the beach, and she seemed VERY interested in Charlie and only Charlie at that time.

"Oh! Thank you!" Claire began to run off toward the caves. Kate laughed to herself; Claire looked more like she was waddling, rather than running.

"Hey wait! Claire!" she yelled, she winced again at the sound of her own voice, and the jealous feeling was coming back.

"Yeah?" Claire turned; she was already red from the loss of energy from running about 10 yards.

"What do you want with Sawyer?" Claire laughed, she knew what Kate meant.

"Oh, well, I was reading my book last night, and I put it next to me when I went to bed. Now it's missing! There's only one person I could think of that might have it…"

"Ha-ha! Oh, well, that's Sawyer for you." She was relieved.

"Yeah," Claire said, starting to waddle again, "Don't worry, Kate, I'm not looking to take your man." Kate turned bright red. "Well, actually, I'm not looking to take either of your men…" Claire giggled and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sawyer!" Claire stopped as she saw Sawyer raise an ax in the air and bring it down upon a log, splitting it perfectly in half. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Something I can help you with, sweetheart?" He rested the ax on his shoulder as sweat trickled down his neck. Claire could totally understand why Kate liked him so much, that bad-boy look, bad-boy attitude combination was VERY attractive. Claire shook her head wildly at the thought of being attracted to Sawyer. _"Kate would murder me!" _She said to herself. Anyway, Charlie and her were getting very close recently, and she was starting to remember what happened before Ethan kidnapped her.

"Yes, actually, there is something you can help me with. I want my book back. I know you took it while I was sleeping, so give it back"

"Darling, I have no idea what you are talking about. I did not take said book, maybe you just misplaced it…" he gave a slick smile and pushed back his hair, and began chopping at the wood again.

"Sawyer quit lying to me! I know you took my book, and I want it back!" she took a step towards him, and he took a step towards her. She thought she was being tough, but now she moved backwards.

"That's what I thought. So sweetie, what makes you think I would take your book? Something goes missing, and whole island gangs up on sweet, innocent Sawyer…"

"Sawyer I will get my book back, and you will be the one to give it to me, mark my words." She turned back towards the ocean and waddled into to woods.

"Alright then hon. You just find who stole your book, tell them to give it to me, and I will hand it over to ya And oh yeah, your words are marked!" He called after her and swung his ax into another log…

Sorry that was kind of boring, the next chapter will be more exciting!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sawyer, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack stared straight into Sawyer's eyes, daring him to answer the question.

"Alright, you asked your question, now it's my turn, Doc. What the hell are you talking about?" Sawyer smiled.

"You know for damn sure what I'm talking about! And the name's Jack!" Jack swung his arm toward Sawyer's face, and decked him right in the mouth.

"Holy shit you psycho! I think you broke my nose!" Blood was dripping, no, pouring down Sawyers chin and neck. He threw a punch at Jack, but Jack caught Sawyers hand in his own, threw it down and punched him in the stomach. As Locke, Charlie and Kate approached the scene, there was a mess of arms and legs flying around uncontrollably. By the looks of Sawyer and Jack, Charlie guessed that Jack was winning the fight.

"Hit him, Jack! Hit him!" Charlie yelped. Kate glared at him.

"Are you nuts? Shut up moron!" she ran into the fight and grabbed hold of Sawyer and held both his arms behind his back.

"Well hello sweetheart, this is a nice pose, huh?" Sawyer turned and smiled at Kate.

"You pig." She replied with disgust. Jack heard what Sawyer said and broke free from Charlie's grip, charged at Sawyer, and went right for his mouth. Sawyer thrust his head to the side and Jack missed, hitting Kate instead. She fell to the ground and her hands flew up, covering her face. She didn't cry, or even whimper. But instead, she removed her hands from cupping her face, and looked up at Jack, the look on her face could've made him cry, but he knelt down to her level and held her face in his hands, checking to make sure that no terrible harm was done. She swiped his hands away, and got up. "What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"Kate, I'm so sorry, are you okay? I just… missed… I guess." He sighed, _"God I'm stupid! Sawyer that dirty bastard, I want to kick him in the stomach until he chokes blood!"_

"No." Kate shook her head. Now her face and head hurt. "Not the punch, I know that was an accident. It's okay, really. But why were you fighting."

Sawyer looked at Jack, as did Locke and Charlie. Jack knew that they all wanted to hear an explanation. "Sawyer deserved it!" He screamed, he was wondering if the people on the beach could hear him.

"Oh yeah, Doc, sorry for cutting wood for a bon fire, you had the right to break my nose, let me tell you." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you for the wood Sawyer! But that hardly pays back for getting Kate drunk last night, and letting her pass out, and leaving her in the middle of the woods!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What's next… you'll never knoooooow! Lol, just kidding, I'll update sometime today, or tomorrow, but definitely this week…


End file.
